Angel of Darkness
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Harry esperaba cada día. Esperaba que el final de la guerra llegara. Que él y su familia pudieran por fin dejar de esconderse. Poder convencerlo a él. Convencer a Severus que no acudiera más a su llamado.


**Angel of Darkness**

**Resumen**: Harry esperaba cada día. Esperaba que el final de la guerra llegara. Que él y su familia pudieran por fin dejar de esconderse. Poder convencerlo a él. Convencer a Severus que no acudiera más a su llamado.

Dedicado con todo mi corazón a María Fernanda. Amiga he aquí mi regalo. Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

**Personajes**: Severus Snape y Harry Potter

**Advertencia**: AU, PWP.

**Genero**: Romance, angustia.

**Clasificación**: 13+

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El tema con que fue inspirado, lleva por nombre Angel of Darkness, del cual sólo tengo el nombre, por lo que no me pertenece, si no a su compositor y quien tiene su patente. (Amo tanto este tema que lo tengo de Ringtone)

º0º0º0º0º0º

Harry sabía que no podía hacer nada para persuadirlo. Cada día le rogara que no se alejara, pero él siempre tenía la misma respuesta para darle.

—Es por ti, Harry. Por ti y por ella.

No había palabras que lo torturaban más que eso. Que lo maltrataran como lo hacías, despedazando su corazón.

—Sólo te pido que no vallas —le dijo abrasándolo por la cintura —. Nuestra hija necesita a sus dos padres con vida, pero cada vez que te vas, siento que no vas a volver.

Severus lo miró y lo abrazó.

La maldita guerra había durado mucho más de lo que pensaban. Habían estado buscando los Horcrux, pero aun faltaban dos y sin ellos, no tenían nada que hacer.

Harry ya tenía 26 años. Llevaban una relación desde hace diez años y su hija, la única de la pareja, tenía ocho añitos. Todos esos años, viviendo en Grimmauld Place n° 12.

La muchachita era un amor. Todos los miembros de la orden sabían de ella, así como también de su procedencia.

Ángel de las tinieblas  
>Ángel de las tinieblas<br>No sigas sus órdenes,  
>Pero voy a luchar y resistiré. <p>

Cada día Harry le rogaba a Severus que no fuera a sus encuentros con el Lord, pero siempre la misma respuesta, siempre la misma mirada y el beso que lo hacía callar y terminar accediendo a las palabras de su pareja.

No había sido fácil convencerlo que se quedara a su lado. Que lo aceptara como pareja, que lo recibiera en su vida, en su cama, en su corazón.

Recordaba perfectamente el día que le dijo que Fernanda venía al mundo.

_Ese día, Draco había recibido el regalo más grande de su vida y también el recuerdo más doloroso._

_Tenía que aceptar el hecho de que el rubio le había apoyado tremendamente cuando más lo necesitó. _

_Sabía de la relación secreta que este llevaba con Remus y lo que sufrió cuando antes de morir, Tonks se acercó a él y le dijo que siempre lo supo. Que ella amaba a su esposo, pero que sabía muy bien que cuando él le hacía el amor, no la miraba a ella. Que siempre pensaba en él._

_Ese día, la situación se había vuelto confusa. Remus le pedía que no siguiera con eso, pero ella, en un acto que nadie supo comprender en ese momento, le entregó a su hijo. Le pasó a Draco a su pequeño Ted y le rogó que lo protegiera con su vida. Que el amor que sentía por Remus lo trasmitiera a su hijo. Remus se acercó al rubio luego de que su esposa saliera de la sala y le besó profundamente, sin aplastar al bebé que ahora dormía en los brazos del blondo. _

_Esa misma noche se enfrentaron contra los mortífagos. Esa misma noche, murieron Tonks y Remus._

_Draco había quedado destrozado y sólo le quedaba el recuerdo de los besos de Remus. De sus promesas de amor eterno y el bebé por el cual lucharía por salir adelante, por sobrevivir._

_Unos días después, Severus acompañó a Draco al ministerio de magia y con ayuda mal habida, registraron a Ted bajo su apellido y el de sus padres. Ted Malfoy (Lupin Tonks). Le daría a ese bebé todo lo que tuviera… su vida de ser necesario. _

_Cuando llegaron a la casa Harry los recibió con una hermosa sorpresa… estaba esperando un bebé. Según el medico, tenía cerca de cuatro meses._

— _¿Pero cómo? —Severus lo miraba de arriba abajo, tratando de buscar algún indicio de lo que el chico decía._

—_No podrás encontrar nada raro en mi cuerpo, Severus —le dijo con amor y se acercó para besarlo —sólo he subido tres kilos, pero el medico dice que estamos bien._

_Severus lo besó largamente y luego de unas caricias, se alejó con temor._

Cuando cae la oscuridad,  
>El dolor es todo,<br>El Ángel de la Oscuridad  
>dejará algo tras de sí,<br>...y voy a luchar. 

_El hombre le pidió un momento y salió a meditar._

_Ahora tenía un bebé en camino, mientras que la batalla contra el Lord se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Para su horror. Un bebé en este momento, era uno destinado a la soledad._

_No era ingenuo. Sabía que en el momento en que el señor oscuro se enterara de lo que tenían Harry y él. No dudaría ni un segundo para eliminarlo._

_Cuando empezó su relación con Harry, sabía que estaban destinados a estar separados. Por la muerte de uno o del otro. Pero daría su vida por que no fuera la de Harry._

El amor se pierde,  
>la belleza y luz,<br>han desaparecido del  
>jardín de las delicias.<br>Los sueños se han ido,  
>Ha llegado la medianoche,<br>la oscuridad es nuestro nuevo reino.

— _¿Por qué estas así?_

_Severus se volteó y vio a Harry sentándose en el pasto, junto a él._

—_No estoy muy seguro de que ese bebé llegue en el mejor momento, Harry —le dijo con sinceridad. Nunca le había mentido. Ni siquiera cuando le decía que no podían estar juntos —Creo que ese bebé, sólo viene a sufrir._

—_Supuse que algo así podría alterar tu vida —Se puso de pie y luego de besarlo se encaminó a la casa —Cuando te decidan a verme y aceptar a tu hijo o hija, te estaré esperando en la casa._

_Severus no llegó ese día, ni al siguiente, ni al que seguía a ese._

_Harry se sentía cada vez más triste. El apoyo de Draco, quien le alentaba obligándolo a ayudarlo con los cuidados de Teddy, había sido fundamental para que no pensara más de lo debido._

_Hasta que un día volvió. Cuando ya no podía más con su propia conciencia. El dolor de no saber de Harry, de su bebé, de Draco. La pena al darse cuenta de lo cruel que fue con el chico._

— _¿Volviste para quedarte? _

_Severus se volteó y lo vio en el umbral de la puerta, apoyado en un costado, mientras entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura._

—_Solamente si tú lo quieres así._

_Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía y se acercaba a besarlo._

—_Te eché menos._

De eso habían pasado más de ocho años. Fernanda nació el 21 de Octubre de 1998. Mientras Severus se encontraba en una misión con el Lord. Habían decidido antes del alumbramiento, que Severus se encontraría lejos de Harry y tratando de distraer al Lord. Lo mejor era estar en la sede de la oscuridad, para que el viperino ser no pensara nada malo de él. Que no lo relacionara con el hecho de que Harry bajara sus barreras

Ángel de las tinieblas  
>Ángel de las tinieblas<br>El mundo está en tu mano,  
>Pero voy a luchar hasta el final.<br>Ángel de las tinieblas  
>Ángel de las tinieblas<br>No sigas sus órdenes,  
>Pero voy a luchar y resistiré. <p>

—Esta vez no quiero que vallas.

Severus bajó a la niña que dormía en su regazo, dejándola acostada sobre el sillón en el que él también estaba sentado y luego le puso una manta encima.

—Harry. Eso no es algo que tú puedas decidir.

—Soy tu pareja —le dijo mirándolo seriamente —de algo tiene que servir eso.

—No trates de convencerme, por que no te servirá de nada.

Harry lo miró y luego tomó a la niña en brazos y salió del lugar.

Severus no sabía lo que pretendía ese mocoso, pero de todas formas lo siguió escaleras arriba. Cuando llegó a la entrada, vio como Harry cerraba la puerta del cuarto de Fernanda.

Caza, continua,  
>hasta bien entrada la noche,<br>tiempo para rezar,  
>de rodillas,<br>no se puede ocultar de la luz eterna,  
>hasta mi último momento<br>Voy a luchar para respirar (voy a luchar...)

Harry se fue acercando lentamente hasta agarrarlo por la túnica y besarlo con desesperación. Quería retenerlo a su lado. Que no fuera con ese maldito demonio que les estaba consumiendo la vida.

Los guió a través del pasillo y lo hizo entrar en la habitación que compartían. No paró hasta que ambos quedaron completamente saciados de sus besos y que recorrieran con devoción cada espacio del cuerpo ajeno.

Harry gemía ante el contacto de sus pieles desnudas. La fricción que hacían sus miembros ante el roce.

No se detuvieron hasta que no se encontraron unidos. Mientras Harry jadeaba y gemía al ritmo de las penetraciones, Severus se prendía cada vez más. Lo tomó de mil formas, por tiempo indeterminado.

Cuando el clímax les atacó por última vez ya el sol empezaba a aparecer, iluminando con su fulgor la apacible mañana.

Harry sabía que no podía hacer nada para que Severus no siguiera arriesgando su vida.

Que mientras Voldemort siguiera con vida, ellos no podrían vivir en paz. Pero mientras eso pasaba, vivirían cada día como si fuera el último.

—Es hora de que me valla —dijo Severus desde la entrada de la cocina.

— ¿Por qué te vas, papá?

Severus trataba de no mirarla a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos color jade que tanto amaba en Harry. Que ahora amaba en Fernanda.

—Ve a tu cuarto, hija —Harry dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a Severus y abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho —no se si volverás.

—Yo tampoco —le dijo entregándole una cadena —úsala siempre, Harry.

Desde que empezaron su relación, siempre llevaron una cadena con sus nombres, el nombre del otro, y aunque fuera peligroso para Severus, nunca se la quitaba. Solamente cuando estaban juntos y las dejaban en la mesita de noche.

—Regresa, por favor.

—Siempre.

—Vivo —le dijo entendiendo sus palabras —quiero un cuerpo que abrazar. Quiero tus labios para besarlos.

—Mi alma siempre estará con ustedes.

Harry lo vio salir de la casa, mientras apretaba la cadena entre sus manos.

Ahora nos damos cuenta, de que las estrellas se mueren,  
>la oscuridad ha caído en el paraíso.<br>Pero vamos a ser fuertes, y lucharemos,  
>contra las criaturas de la noche. <p>

Desde la escalera, Fernanda veía como su padre se iba, como su papá se quedaba solo en la cocina y empezaba a cantar muy bajito.

Ella no sabía por que lo hacían. No entendía por que sus papis, que tanto se querían, tenían que separarse por días y que luego llegaba su padre y los abrazaba fuertemente diciéndoles que los amaba. Que su papá les cocinaba algo rico, algo para celebrar.

Harry se colgó la cadena al cuello y suspiró.

El dolor empezaba a hacerse cada vez más punzante, cada vez más implacable, cada vez más continuo. Sólo esperaba que el dolor nunca llegase a ser eterno. Que llegara el día en que pudiera salir a la calle con su hija y Severus. Que pudiera ir a pasear con Draco, mientras le contaba a Teddy de lo geniales que eran sus padres y lo afortunado que era tener a su papá Draco. De decirle al mundo que seguía vivo y que seguía luchando. Que no se rendiría hasta eliminar a ese monstruo de la faz de la tierra, para que nunca más se alzara, que nunca más llamara a su amante, que nunca más lo obligara a quedar solo, en las noches cuando Severus faltaba.

Ángel de las tinieblas  
>Ángel de las tinieblas<br>El mundo está en tu mano,  
>Pero voy a luchar hasta el final.<br>Ángel de las tinieblas  
>Ángel de las tinieblas<br>No siga su mando,  
>Pero voy a luchar y resistiré.<p>

Fin


End file.
